This invention relates generally to signal controls and more specifically to controlling a signaling device by remotely modifying a safety related parameter.
In a signaling or crossing installation controlled by a controller, certain parameters are set to site-specific values. Maintaining an on site specialist, or regularly sending a specialist to a site, is expensive and time consuming. As such, a remote access portal may be available to access such a controller. Changing a parameter of the controller may require personnel to do so at the controller itself via a dedicated, special purpose data entry and display device. The methods involve using the keypad on the controller to ensure that personnel was actually present, and to allow the user to select and/or enter the desired data. Use of the keypad also allowed the user to confirm the entered data through an additional button press.